


picking a name

by homosandhomies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Dysphoria, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, One Shot, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosandhomies/pseuds/homosandhomies
Summary: gid's brothers help her pick out a new name.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley & Ginny Weasley, Bill Weasley & Charlie Weasley & Fred & George & Ginny Weasley & Percy Weasley & Ron Weasley, Bill Weasley & Ginny Weasley, Charlie Weasley & Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley & Ginny Weasley, George Weasley & Ginny Weasley, Ginny Weasley & Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley & Percy Weasley, Ginny Weasley & Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley & Weasley Family
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	picking a name

**Author's Note:**

> just a clarification: i'm not trans, but i am a trans ally and thought this would be a wholesome fic to write.
> 
> in case you want to know the ages: this is late 1986, so bill is 16, charlie is 14, percy is 10, the twins are 9, ron is 7, and ginny is 6.
> 
> cw: deadnaming (no malicious intent. they use ginny's birth name initially because she hasn't found a name yet)

Bill marched into Gid's room, which was crowded due to all of her brothers stuffed in there in a sort-of-circle, and dropped a giant book the size of her head in the center, causing a slam and a puff of dirt to blow in their faces. They all coughed, but Bill continued to smile as if he had found the holy grail.

"The Big Book of Baby Girl Names," Bill explained. "Mum and Dad used it for all of us. I reckon this is probably the first time it ever worked." He sat down so he was in the tight-knit group.

Gid, the only one who didn't have to curl up due to her small stature, asked, "You think there's a name for me in there?"

"Of course!" Charlie said. "It's probably a thousand pages. There has to be a name for you somewhere."

"And if we can't find one, we'll call you Ron Jr," Ron joked. Gid shoved him playfully.

"No one will be able to tell us apart though!" Gid said. It was true. Gid and Ron had very similar faces, which Gid didn't like one bit. She had been called Ron by accident many times, which angered her. One, she wasn't Ron. And two, it meant that people saw her as a boy.

She must have looked sad, because Ron and George, who was on the other side of her, patted her comfortingly. She smiled shyly.

"Don't worry, Giddy!" Fred said. "You're much prettier than Ronnie." Ron threw a pillow at him, causing everyone to laugh.

"Let's open this bad boy up," Bill said. When he opened it to a random page, another puff of smoke came out, causing everyone to cough again.

"If I have another asthma attack, I'm blaming you," Percy grumbled.

Ignoring Percy, Charlie asked, "Do you know what letter you want it to start with?"

Gid shrugged. "I dunno. I like that my name starts with a G."

"G it is then," Bill said. He flipped to the G section. "We should probably give you a name that fits who you are."

"Any G names that mean 'Pain in the Arse'?" Fred asked.

"Oh, shut up!" Gid retorted.

" _Gabbe_ ," Bill said. "Hebrew for 'Heroine of God.'"

Gid perked up. "That sounds cool. Let's keep looking."

Charlie turned to book towards his direction. "Er... oh! _Gabija_! Lithuanian for 'Goddess of fire and the hearth.' That's perfect!"

Gid thought about it. "Gabija," she tested it out. "I'm not sure if it fits."

They continued to look through the names, all meaning things like "fire," "heroine," "fiesty," "brave," and other things that fit Gid's personality. But they all seemed too obvious. They just didn't quite fit.

" _Ginevra_ ," Percy read. "Italian for 'blessed and fair.'" All of the boys shook their head and continued to skim through the book. Gid kept that name in mind. 

_Ginevra. It's unexpected. A bit weird. Hi, I'm Ginevra. Ginevra Weasley._

The boys were shouting out names, but Gid was still focused on _Ginevra._

"What's wrong?" Ron said, snapping his sister out of her trance.

"I... I like Ginevra," she said.

" _Ginevra_?" Fred and George said in confusion.

"It's... it's unexpected!" she explained. "And it stands out from your boring names."

"Oh, thanks," Ron muttered sarcastically.

"It's iconic," she continued.

"Do you mean 'ironic?'" Percy asked.

"That too!" she exclaimed.

The boys thought about it.

"Ginevra Weasley," they all sounded out.

"I like it," Percy said. "You can tell people I named you!"

Ginevra laughed. "I'm Ginevra Weasley," she said triumphantly.

"Ginevra Weasley it is," Bill said in agreement. "Now, you just need a middle name."

Ginevra smiled knowingly.

* * *

The seven children all ran down the stairs, accidentally shoving each other. A chorus of "Mum!" and "Dad!" rang throughout the house.

Their parents were sat in the living room, both reading. Arthur looked up from his book. "Yes?"

"We have a name!" they all shouted at different times.

Molly's grinned. "Really? Well, I'm curious. What's my daughter's name?"

Ginevra stepped forward. "Ginevra Molly Weasley. Ginny for short."

Molly and Arthur both gasped. To the children's surprise, tears fell from their parents' eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

Molly went over to her daughter. "No, no, darling. You did nothing wrong." She hugged her tightly. "I love the name, Ginny. It's perfect."

"You don't need to cry over it!" Ron said. Molly and Arthur laughed, as did Bill and Charlie.

Arthur hugged Ginny as well. "And you all helped her?" he asked his sons.

"I picked it out," Percy said proudly.

Arthur patted his son's shoulder. "You did a good job."

"Well," George said. "This is all swell, but can we play Quidditch now?"

All of the kids yelled out something in agreement, and scattered off to the backyard. Arthur and Molly stayed in the living room, staring at their children.

Arthur kissed his wife. "She named herself after you. You must be a pretty good Mum."

Molly smirked. "I suppose I am."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! comments are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
